


Unlikely

by ivyscribbles (all_choseny)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon - Movie, Drabble, F/M, Fanon, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_choseny/pseuds/ivyscribbles
Summary: Newt loves his monsters





	Unlikely

Leta and Newt were an unlikely pair. But sometimes the unexpected makes the most sense. She was a Slytherin and he, a Hufflepuff. He was the kindest soul she’d ever met. And she was…a monster. It made perfect sense to her. Newt loved monsters and Leta loved Newt. 

“Gentle,” he instructed, handing her a baby moke. 

Leta held it in her hands and looked at Newt. His eyes were fixed on the lizard-like creature. 

“You love your monsters,” she whispered. 

A smile twitched at the corner of his lips. “They’re easier than people.”

No wonder he was her friend.


End file.
